gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayaka Ohara
Sayaka Ohara (大原 さやか Ōhara Sayaka?, born December 6, 1975) is a Japanese voice actress.1 affiliated with Haikyō.2 Her major roles include Hiroko in Space Pirate Mito, Layla Hamilton in Kaleido Star, Yuko Ichihara in xxxHolic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Alicia Florence in Aria, Milly Ashford in Code Geass,Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, and Irisviel in the Fate/Zero and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya series. She has also voiced in a variety of video games and live-action overseas dubs, and hosts a number of radio shows, many of which are related to her voice projects. In 2013, she received a Best Supporting Actress award at the 7th Seiyu Awards.3 TV animeeditar ; 1998 * Meitantei Conan (Yuri Shirai) ; 1999 * BBidaman Bakugaiden V (Jenifer) * Devil Lady (Eri Asakawa) * Seikai no Monshou (Kuhaspia) * Seraphim Call (Kie) * Space Pirate Mito (Hiroko) * Space Pirate Mito 2 (Hiroko) ; 2000 * Meitantei Conan (Kayoko Takahashi) * Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Chica Perro) * Vandread (Ezra Vieil) ; 2001 * Angelic Layer (Yuko Hikawa) * Meitantei Conan (Aiko Misawa) * InuYasha (princesa) * Star Ocean: The Second Story (Nine) * Vandread segunda generación (Ezra Vieil) * Z.O.E. Dolores,i (Operator) ; 2002 * Asagari no Miko (Shizuka Midou) * Azumanga Daioh (Mrs Kimura) * Meitantei Conan (Megumi Kurata) * Dragon Drive (Meguru) * Galaxy Angel A (third season) (Major Mary) * Onegai Teacher (Kaede Misumi) * Shrine of the Morning Mist (Shizuka Midou) ; 2003 * InuYasha (Wakana) * Kaleido Star (Layla Hamilton) * Popotan (Ai) * Scrapped Princess (Raquel Casull) * Stratos 4 (Sayaka Kisaragi) * Sumeba Miyako no Cosmos-sō Suttoko Taisen Dokkoider (Kurinohara/Kurika) * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (Yōko Sumeragi) ; 2004 * A15 :* Cho Henshin Cos∞Prayers (Pricillaria Shamaran/Sallylayer) :* HIT o Nerae! (Hikaru Jogasaki) :* LOVE♥LOVE? (Hikaru Jogasaki) * Burst Angel (Angelique) * Meitantei Conan (Miwa Yasuda) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (Rena Honjou) * GIRLS BRAVO first season (Maharu Sena Kanaka) * Kita e (Enfermera) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Yamamura-sensei) * Midori no Hibi (Haruka Kasugano, Marin) * School Rumble (Tae Anegasaki) ; 2005 * ARIA The ANIMATION (Alicia Florence) * Atashin'chi (Mujer) * Black Jack (Paciente) * Bleach (Masaki Kurosaki) * Emma: A Victorian Romance (Grace Jones) * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Wraith) * GIRLS BRAVO segunda temporada (Maharu Sena Kanaka) * He Is My Master (Mizuho Sawatari) * Honey and Clover (Rika Harada) * Noein - Mou Hitori no Kimo He (Ryouko Uchida) * Pani Poni Dash! (Igarashi-sensei) * ROCKMAN EXE BEAST (Phakchi Farang) * Shakugan no Shana (Bel Peol) * Starship Operators (Isabel Ferini) * SoltyRei (Miranda Maverick) * Trinity Blood (Noélle Bor) * Tsubasa Chronicle primera serie: (Yūko Ichihara) * Viewtiful Joe (Silver Snow) * Wagamama Fairy Mirumo De Pon! (Sra. Sumita (Charming)) * Windy Tales (Actriz de película) ; 2006 * ARIA The NATURAL (Alicia Florence) * Bartender (Sayo Yamagichi) * Busō Renkin (Mayumi Hayasaka) * Chocotto Sister (Ayano Sonozaki) * Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion (Millay Ashford, Madre, Lelouch (joven)) * Fist of the Blue Sky (Yáng Měi-Yù) * Good Witch of the West Astraea Testament (Hyla) * Honey and Clover II (Rika Harada) * Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori (Chinami Hagisawa) * Keroro Gunsō (Mukero) - ep. 98 * MAJOR segunda temporada (Shizuka Saotome) * MÄR (Venus) * Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS (Emery) * Tonagura! (Hatsune Arisaka) * Tsubasa Chronicle segunda temporada (Yūko Ichihara) * School Rumble Ni Gakki (Tae Anegasaki) * Utawarerumono (Urutori) * ×××HOLiC (Yūko Ichihara) ; 2007 * Bamboo Blade (Mumuhouse Manager) * Blue Dragon (Hermana de Tonto) * Bokurano (Miko Nakarai) * Darker Than Black (Mîna Kandaswami) * Emma: A Victorian Romance Second Act (Grace Jones) * Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (Miyako Tomaru) * GR: Giant Robo (Isabella Raid) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Madre de Rika) * Kaze no Stigma (Kirika Tachibana) * Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova (Seimī) * MAJOR segunda temporada (Shizuka Saotome) * Moyashimon (Haruka Hasegawa) * Romeo x Juliet (Hermione) * Princess Resurrection (Micasa) * Prism Ark (Echo) * Doll animation Licca-chan (Izumi-chan) * Sara! Get You: ~On Air 2~ (Akie) * Shakugan no Shana Second (Bel Peol) * Shugo Chara! (Madre de Nadeshiko) * Skull Man (Yui Onizuka) ; 2008 * ARIA The ORIGINATION (Alicia Florence) * Blassreiter (Beatrice Grese) * Code Geass Rebellion of Lellouch R2 (Milly Ashford) * Hakushaku to Yōsei (Ermine) * Hidamari Sketch×365 (Naoi) * ×××HOLiC:Kei (Yūko Ichihara) * Kirarin Revolution (Teacher Sumima) * Linebarrels of Iron (Yui Ogawa) * Mnemosyne -Mnemosyne no Musumetachi- (Laura) * Nodame Cantabile Paris (Son Rui) * SCARECROWMAN THE ANIMATION (Catherine) * Sekirei (Miya Asama) * Telepathy Shōjo Ran Jiken Note (Yasuko Takasu) * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode (Reika Kanno) * Toradora! (Yasuko Takasu) * Zettai Karen Children (Madre de Minamoto) ; 2009 * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Beatrice) * Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) * To Aru Kagaku No Railgun (Telestina) * Aoi Hana (Automatic station broadcasting) * Asura Cryin' (Clichy) * Asura Cryin'2 (Clichy) * Basquash! (Haruka Gracia) * Black God (Akane Sano) * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode Season 2 (Kaori Sanada) * Doraemon (Little Mermaid) * Hanasakeru Seishōnen (Isabella) * Hipira: The Little Vampire (Soul) * Kūchū Buranko (Sayoko) * Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior (Melpha) * Queen's Blade: Inheritor of the Throne (Melpha) * Shugo Chara!! Doki (Madre de Nagihiko) * Tatakau Shisho (Renas/Olivia) * The Guin Saga (Queen Tania, Emma) * Valkyria Chronicles (Selvaria Bles) ; 2010 * Chu-Bra!! (Tamaki Mizuno) * Level E (Mermaidy episodio 10) * Nodame Cantabile: Finale (Son Rui) * Seikon no Qwaser (Urada Oikawa) * Sekirei: Pure Engagement (Miya Asama) * Otome Yōkai Zakuro (Madre de Zakuro) * MM! (Tomoko Sado) * Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) ; 2011 * Hourou Musuko (Satomi Nitori) * Level E (Mermaid) * Usagi Drop (Yukari Nitani) * Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) * Rio: Rainbow Gate! (Cartia Golshmit) * Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenze Suki Janain Dakara ne! (Madre de Shuusuke) * Hidan no Aria (Kanae Kanzaki) * Shakugan no Shana FINAL (Bel Peol) * C3 Cube X Curse X Curious (Peavy Baroy) * Ben-To (Matsuba Kiku) * Persona 4 The Animation (Margaret) * Fate/Zero (Irisviel von Einzbern) ; 2012 * Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) * Jormungand (Sophia Velmer "Valmet") * Hiiro no Kakera (Vier) * Upotte!! (Ms. Thompson) * Fate Zero 2 (Irisviel von Einzbern) * Moyashimon Returns (Haruka Hasegawa) * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total eclipse (Stella Bremer) * Natsuyuki Rendezvous (Rokka Shimao) * Tari Tari (Mahiru Sakai, Madre de Wakana) * Chouyaku Hyakuninisshu: Uta Koi (Shokushi Nainoshin'nō) * Hiiro no Kakera II (Vier) * Magi (Paimon) * Shakugan no Shana FINAL (Bel Peol) ; 2013 * Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) * Magi (Paimon) * Suisei no Gargantia (Ridget) * Fantasista Doll (Madeleine) * Nagi no Asukara (Madre de Manaka) ; 2014 * Witch Craft Works (Kazane Kagari) * Blade & Soul (Karen Elle) * Nisekoi (madre de Onodera Kosaki) * Fairy Tail (2014) (Erza Scarlet) * Aldnoah.Zero (Yuki Kaiduka) * Donten ni Warau (Kyko Sasaki) * Log Horizon(Indicus) ; 2015 * Gunslinger Stratos The Animnation (Olga Janetine) * Prison School (Mari Kurihara) * Fairy Tail (2014) Erza Scarlet * Chaos Dragon (Koukatsu) * God Eater (Sakuya Tachibana) * Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai (Sophia Nishikomiya) ; 2016 * Sailor Moon Crystal (Michiru Kaiō) * Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet OVAseditar * ARIA The OVA ~ARIETTA~ (Alicia Florence) * Ane Log (Narradora) * BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION (Reicca Tachibana) * BLEACH Memories in the rain (Masaki Kurosaki) * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2 (Babel) * xxxHolic Shunmuki (Yūko Ichihara) * Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) * Freedom Project (Eden's voice, Ao's Mother) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (Madre de Rika) * Kaleido Star Legend of Phoenix ~Layla Hamilton Monogatari~ (Layla Hamilton) * Kikaider 01 the Animation (Rieko) * Kirameki Project (Klone) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER (Selene McGriff) * Ichi The Killer: Episode 0 (Midori) * Sakura Taisen: NEW YORK NY. (Ankhesenamen) * Stratos 4 (Sayaka Kisaragi) * Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (Margareta) * Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (Yūko Ichihara) Películaeditar * Fairy Tail: La Sacerdotisa del Fénix (Erza Scarlet) * ×××HOLiC - Un sueño de verano (Yūko Ichihara) * Tsubasa Chronicle: La princesa del país del pájaro enjaulado (Yūko Ichihara) * Estás Arrestado (Natsuyo Tanaka) * Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (Sara Shiratori) * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Staff Nerv) Videojuegoseditar * Aion: The Tower of Eternity * Angel Profile (Helena) * Ape Escape 3 (Akie) * Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match (Urutorī) * Arcana Heart 2 (Clarice Di Lanza) * Arcana Heart 3 (Clarice Di Lanza) * ARIA -Mirage of a Distant Dream- (Alicia Florence) * ARIA -The Sky Over the Blue Planet- (Alicia Florence) * Armored Core for Answer (INTERIOR UNION client) * Armored Core: Formula Front (AC voice) * Armored Core: Last Raven (Alliance headquarters) * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo) * Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (Annette) * Castlevania Judgment (Carmilla) * Chaos Rings (Eluca) * Coded Soul: Uke Keigareshi Idea (May) * Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax (Selvaria Bles) * Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus (Yasuko Takasu) * Duel Sabar Destine (Dahlia) * Enchanted Arms (Sayaka) * Fate/tiger colosseum Upper (Irisviel von Einzbern) * Final Fantasy X (Lucil) * Final Fantasy X-2 (Lucil y Nhadala) * Galaxy Angel, Galaxy Angel: Moonlit Lovers & Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers (Dr. Kela) * God Eater (Sakuya) * Grandia Online (Kachua) * Gundam Battle Royale (Miyu Takizawa) * Gundam Battle Chronicle (Hoa Blanchett) * .hack//G.U. (Kaede) * xxxHolic: Watanuki no Izayoi Sowa (Yūko Ichihara) * Luminous Arc (Claire) * Odin Sphere (Grizelda, Madre de Alice, Vulcan) * Ougon Musou Kyoku (Beatrice) * Suikoden V (Arshtat, Hazuki, Leknaat, y Sharmista) * Super Smash Bros. series (Robin (Female)) * Tales of Rebirth (Hilda Rhambling) * Queens Blade Spiral Chaos (Melpha) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Majo to Suiri no Rondo (Beatrice) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru: Shinjitsu to Gensō no Nocturne (Beatrice) * Utawarerumono Portable (Urutorī) * Valkyria Chronicles (Selvaria Bles) * Valkyria Chronicles 2 (Selvaria Bles) * Valkyria Chronicles 3 (Selvaria Bles) * White Knight Chronicles (Florraine) * Zoids Alternative (Jessica Lambert) Category:Voice Actors